


Fanart for: The Long Way Home by raug-moss

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Four Letter Words Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the SQBB4 entry The Long Way Home by raug-moss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for: The Long Way Home by raug-moss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raug_moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/gifts).



My draw for the BB was a fun piece named [The Long Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5851570) by raug-moss. Hope y'all enjoy both the story and the art. I had a ball creating the images and the story is a lot of fun.

 

Cover Page  
**The Long Way Home**  
by ruag-moss  
All art by Pink Rabbit Productions

**"In Dreams"  
** Regina and Henry surrounded by flames.

**"Enter the Dragon"  
** Maleficent in Her Castle

** **

**"On Waking"  
** Regina and Emma, together at last.


End file.
